It is a popular way to store dried tea leaves by holding them directly in a tea caddy or similar container. Dried tea leaves stored in such caddy or container are, however, subject to moisture and accordingly, degraded quality and taste. To prevent the dried tea leaves from deteriorated quality, a sealable bag, such as a polybag, is usually used to contain the dried tea leaves before they are put into the caddy. However, such bag does not always provide a desired sealing and moistureproof effect to keep the dried tea leaves in their original good taste, because there is still large amount of air and therefore moisture existing in the sealed bag even though the bag is compressed to force out air before the bag is tightened. It is therefore desirable to have some container specifically created for storing the dried tea leaves while maintaining the same in good taste.